Lucy and James Dean
by katie.gro18
Summary: This is my first M rated fanfic. Lucy has an embarrassing encounter with James Dean, and it's all Ricky's fault. How does Ricky make it up to her? Written by an I'LL fan :3


After putting on her nightgown, Lucy Ricardo stood in front of the vanity and brushed her hair. "Boy, today sure was hectic!" she thought to herself. Earlier that day, she and Ethel had gone to Richard Widmark's house and snuck inside. Lucy was exhausted and very sore from all the climbing and falling and walking. It was very hot in the room, so Lucy decided to pull off her nightgown and turn on the fan. Lucy hopped into bed, turned out the lights, and was out cold after only five minutes.

Ricky walked into the living room with a smile on his face. "Lucy, I'm home! " Ricky said. There was no response, so Ricky just walked into the bedroom and gave Lucy a kiss. " I'm home, sweetheart, " he whispered. Lucy groaned and turned over.

" Aaauuuggghhh don't wake me up, I'm tired and sore from the day." Ricky had to tell her something important, but how would she remember in this groggy state? He decided to write her a note and leave it on the nightstand.

_Dear Lucy, _

_James Dean is coming to our hotel tomorrow at 9 : 00. You will need to be ready and have breakfast ready for us. I hope you had a good night. _

_Your Latin Loverboy_

Ricky took his shower and went to bed, hoping Lucy would see the note. She had begged Ricky to meet James Dean throughout the trip. Once he fell asleep, the fan had blown his note off of the nightstand and under the bed.

The next morning, Ricky's alarm clock went off bright and early. " Lucy, honey, you have to get ready. We have a very big day today."

"Okay, honey, in a few minutes." Lucy turned over and went back to sleep while Ricky made his bed and got the apartment ready for James Dean, Fred, and Ethel to come.

Thirty minutes later, Lucy went into the bathroom to take her shower... but little did she know that Ricky had used the bathroom towels to wipe up a glass of milk last night that he spilled when he was awake unable to sleep. He had then given the towels to the maid, who wasn't coming for another hour. He wondered if Lucy had seen his note... she still wasn't out of the shower. Just then, the doorbell rang. It was Mr. Dean, Fred, and Ethel. "Hello, Mr. Ricardo," Mr. Dean bellowed. They shook hands. "Sorry I'm early. I met your friends, they're very nice people."

"It's okay. My wife is in the shower. She's going to make us breakfast soon. In the meantime, would you like me to show you around."

"Ricky..." Lucy moaned. "Ricky?" Nobody responded, so, not knowing that the crowd was touring the bedroom, she walked into the bedroom soaking wet and completely naked. "Ricky, what happened to the-" Just as Lucy realized that both the Mertzes AND a celebrity were with him, she screamed and jumped back. She dashed back It to the bathroom in tears of embarrassment.

Fred whistled. "FREDERICK HOBART MERTZ!" Ethel exclaimed. "That is NOT nice."

"Oh, so that's your wife?" asked Mr. Dean.

"Yeah," Ricky sighed. "I left her a note that you were coming, but she must not have seen it."

"That's all right."

"I better go take care of her. It might be a while before she is able to come out. Ethel, get the coffee started."

Lucy heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Your Latin Loverboy!"

"Come in."

"The door's locked. Can you open it? Everybody else is in the living room, I promise." Lucy opened the door a crack, enough for Ricky to barely squeeze through.

Ricky sat on the edge of the tub next to Lucy. She had her head in her hands. "Ricky," she cried, "Sorry for ruining your meeting."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I was just giving them a tour. Dint I leave you a note on the nightstand? "

"No. I saw no such note."

"Oh, well I know I wrote you one..."

"Prove it."

Ricky pondered for a minute, then came to a conclusion. "I didn't realize you had turned on the fan. It must have blown away under the bed or something."

"Oh? Are you going to go look for the note you wrote me?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Ricky obliged. "I'll go right now." Ricky walked out of the bathroom, shut the door, and got on his hands and knees. He reached under the bed and felt the slip of paper.

As Lucy waited for Ricky to come back, she had many thoughts racing through her head. Who was the celebrity? Where were the towels? Was Ricky lying about the note? Just then, the door opened. Ricky walked in, shut it, and gave her the note. "Sorry, honey. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. You must have been very tired and sore."

Lucy read the note skeptically. Was this just a little lie, or did it really happen? Lucy wasn't sure...

"That was JAMES DEAN?! I'm sooo..." Ricky put a finger to his lips.

"I know, I know how you feel. I'm sorry to have caused all of this, and I'll make it up to you."

"How?" Ricky picked Lucy up and laid her in the empty bathtub. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Ricky unbuttoned ed his shirt, but decided to leave everything else on for Lucy to take care of. He laid on top of lucy in the bathtub and stared into her big, blue eyes. He passionately kissed her tender lips. As his need for Lucy increased, he ran his tongue up along her lip, and she allowed him in. He, in return, allowed her in, and their tongues moved around simultaneously. All of a sudden, Ricky pulled away from her and grabbed her shoulders. With a firm but loving look in his eyes, he said, " Te amo y te necesito. Estoy muy apenado por lo sucedido esta mañana. Quiero entrar ahora." He then began to plant kisses all along Lucy's chest and torso. He traced his tongue around each of her nipples before asking, "You ready?"

"Ready." Ricky moved his tongue down between her legs and swirled it around inside. Lucy moaned. He then inserted a finger to help him, which caused Lucy to cry out in joy. "Oh, Ricky! Yes!" She traced a finger down his chest, then stopped when she reached his pants, which were still on. She tugged on the zipper and glided them off his hips. Doing the same with his boxers, Ricky realized what she was trying to say. Removing his tongue and finger, he placed his manhood onto Lucy's thigh.

"Is this what you want, sweetheart?"

"Oh, Ricky, yes! Please, give it to me!" And so Ricky gave to her. As they both orgasmed, they clung tighter and tighter to each other, whispering their names in sheer astonishment and pleading and love. Their worries melted away, and both of them had forgotten about James Dean and the Mertzes... until Ethel knocked at the door.

"Is Lucy better?" She said, opening the door a smidge.

"Yeah, we were just..." they said in unison. After realizing they were naked in front of Ethel, they blushed.

"It's alright. So, Lucy, you're all better now?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Dean says that he has erased your image from his mind, and that you two can meet all over again." Lucy froze and said in astonishment,

"I flashed at James Dean!"


End file.
